metallicafandomcom_de-20200213-history
...And Justice for All
frame|Metallica – ...And Justice for All thumb|right|300px ...And Justice for All ist das vierte Album von Metallica. Es ist am 25. August 1988 in den USA und am 06. September in Europa beim Majorlabel Elektra Records erschienen. Es ist das erste Album mit Jason Newsted, anscheinend ist der Bass aber nur sehr leise aufgenommen. *Langsamer Thrash Metal – 9 Tracks, 65:10 min ...And Justice for All wurde das intellektuelle Album von Metallica. Das wäre auch ein guter Weg für die Zukunft gewesen. ' '''Produzent war wieder ''Flemming Rasmussen. Das Album erhielt allein in den USA Achtfach-Platin (für 8 mio Stück). :Vorgänger: Master of Puppets (1986) :Nachfolger: Metallica (1991) Tracklist von ...And Justice for All ...And Justice for All hat 9 Tracks und dauert 65:10 bzw. 65:33 min (USA). : 01 – Blackened – 6:40 – (James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Jason Newsted) - ein schneller Song 02 – …And Justice for All – 9:44 – (Hetfield, Ulrich, Kirk Hammett) 03 – Eye of the Beholder – 6:25 – (Hetfield, Ulrich, Hammett) 04 – One – 7:24 – (Hetfield, Ulrich) - fängt als starke Ballade an 05 – The Shortest Straw – 6:35 – (Hetfield, Ulrich) 06 – Harvester of Sorrow – 5:42 – (Hetfield, Ulrich) 07 – The Frayed Ends of Sanity – 7:40 – (Hetfield, Ulrich, Hammett) 08 – To Live Is to Die – 9:48 – (Hetfield, Ulrich, Cliff Burton) 09 – Dyer’s Eve – 5:12 – (Hetfield, Ulrich, Hammett) Bonustrack der Japan-Edition und B-Seite der One-Single: : 10 – The Prince – 4:25 – (Diamond Head) Singles zum Album Es wurden drei Singles zu ...And Justice for All ausgekoppelt. Am 19. Augst 1988 wurde Harvester of Sorrow in Großbritannien veröffentlicht, auf der B-Seite befanden sich zwei Coverversionen. : 1 – Harvester of Sorrow – 5:42 – (Hetfield, Ulrich) 2 – The Prince – 4:25 – (Diamond Head) 3 – Breadfan – 4:25 – (Budgie) Am 30. Oktober 1988 wurde in Nordamerika Eye of the Beholder veröffentlicht, mit Breadfan auf der B-Seite. Am 10. Januar 1989 folgte weltweit die Single One, mit Metallicas erstem Video-Clip ever und in einer Version mit The Prince auf der B-Seite. Bedeutung von ...And Justice for All Nach dem Riesendrama um Cliff Burtons Tod im Herbst 1986 war die Frage, was sollte man tun. Sie beschlossen, weiter zu machen und fanden Jason Newsted von Flotsam and Jetsam. Es gab zum Album einen ersten Metallica-Videoclip zum Track One. Bis dato waren Metallica zu cool, um sich auf MTV spielen zu lassen und es gab nur einen kleinen Live-Mitschnitt. Der Albumtitel stellt die Schlussworte des amerikanischen Flaggen-Gelöbnis dar. ...And Justice for All erhielt in den USA 2003 Achtfach-Platin (für 8 mio Stück) und in Deutschland 1992 immerhin Gold (für 500 tsd Stück). Damit ist es das zweiterfolgreichste Metallica-Album hinter dem Nachfolger Metallica 1991. Live und Versionen Von ...And Justice for All ... *'…And Justice for All' – (9:55) - Live 1989 Entstehungsgeschichte Metallica brauchte 1986 erstmals seit ihrem Debütalbum einen neuen Bassisten und jemand, der an der Stelle des verehrten Cliff Burtons spielen können sollte. Ende Oktober fanden sie Jason Newsted von Flotsam and Jetsam. Ein Jahr später kam eine gute Mini-LP mit Coverversionen, Garage Days Re-Revisited. ...And Justice for All wurde zwischen dem 28. Januar und 1. Mai 1988 in den One on One Recording Studios in Los Angeles aufgenommen. Zunächst war Mike Clink Produzent, der 1987 das Mega-Debütalbum Appetite for Destruction von Guns N' Roses produziert hat, das scheiterte aber zum Glück. Flemming Rasmussen eilte herbei, der zuvor einen anderen Auftrag hatte und rettete das Projekt. Am 25. August 1988 wurde ...And Justice for All in den USA und am 06. September in Europa beim Majorlabel Elektra Records erschienen. Der Verkauf lief sofort super, am 31. Oktober gab es bereits das erste Platin in den USA. Am 10. Januar 1989 folgte weltweit die Single One, mit Metallicas erstem Video-Clip ever und in einer Version mit The Prince auf der B-Seite. Reviews Das Rock Hard ist sehr zufrieden, der Metal Hammer ist zufrieden. Rock Hard Nr. 28 – 00 / 1988 – Holger Stratmann gibt 9,5 / 10: "Nun, dann wollen wir mal Gerechtigkeit walten lassen. Lange Vorreden zu '''Metallica' kann ich mir wohl sparen. Die Band ist auf "...And Justice For All" den eingeschlagenen Weg konsequent weitergegangen. Der wenig aufwendige, aber natürliche und (vor allem im Gitarrenbereich) druckvolle Sound erinnert fatal an die "$ 5.98 EP", die Platte selbst ist vom Songmaterial in etwa wie "Master Of Puppets" aufgebaut. Der große Unterschied: Metallica sind deutlich progressiver geworden und haben haufenweise Songs mit Überlänge produziert (9 Songs für über 64 Minuten). Folge: Beim ersten Hören wirken viele Songs unheimlich langatmig, hier haben's Metallica vielleicht doch etwas zu weit getrieben, hätte man wenigstens ein paar kürzere Nummern mit eingestreut, wäre das Ganze etwas leichter zu verdauen gewesen.'' Man muß sich halt mit der Scheibe beschäftigen und freundet sich sehr bald mit Songs wie dem guten 'Blackened', dem fast zehnminütigen Titelstück, der alles überragenden Halbballade 'One' (geht später sehr gut ab!), dem aggressiven 'The Shortest Straw', 'The Frayed Ends Of Sanity' und 'Dyers Eve' (Abschlußtrack à la 'Damage Inc.') schnell an. Bleiben noch die Midtemponummer 'Harvester Of Sorrow', die mich nicht so vom Hocker reißt, aber nicht großartig gegenüber dem Rest abfällt, und das fast zehnminütige Instrumental 'To Live Is To Die'. Der Song ist sicher besser (weil abwechslungsreicher) als 'Orion', das beste Instrumentalstück von '''Metallica' heißt für mich allerdings immer noch 'Call Of Ktulu'.'' Die Band hat ihr bestes gegeben, die Songs enthalten unzählige, gekonnte Breaks, sind perfekt einstudiert, und die vielen Riffs sind, trotz der Länge der Titel, gut aneinandergeschweißt worden. "'...And Justice For All'" ist vielleicht ein Quentchen schlechter als sein Vorgänger, aber eine 9,5 ist's immer noch." Metal Hammer – 00 / 1988 – Uwe Schnädelbach gibt 7 / 7: "Fast zweieinhalb Jahre haben sich die Herren Hetfield, Ulrich, Hammett und Newsted Zeit gelassen, um mit '...And Justice For All''' ihren mittlerweile vierten vollständigen Longplayer auf den Markt zu bringen. Gespannt durfte man insbesondere auf die Rolle von Ex-Flotsam And Jetsam-Bassmann Jason Newsted sein, der ja bekanntlich den vor knapp zwei Jahren unter so tragischen Umständen ums Leben gekommenen Cliff Burton an dem Instrument mit den vier Saiten ersetzte und auf ...And Justice For All quasi seinen Vinyl-Einstand bei Metallica feiert, wenn man einmal von der vorausgegangenen The 5.98-EP absieht.'' Nachdem der gute Cliff in der Vergangenheit immerhin an einigen Metallica-Klassikern wie 'Fight Fire With Fire', 'Fade To Black', 'For Whom The Bell Tolls', 'Creeping Death', 'Master Of Puppets' und 'Damage Inc.' mitgeschrieben hatte, scheint die Funktion Jasons bezüglich des Songwritings auf der neuen LP eher untergeordneter Natur gewesen zu sein. Zwar fehlen auf dem mir vorliegenden Advance Tape jegliche Credits, doch es ist allgemein bekannt, daß James Hetfield und Lars Ulrich die beiden Hauptsongwriter der Gruppe sind. Wie schon bei Ride the Lightning und Master of Puppets vertrauten '''Metallica' auch diesmal wieder auf die Qualität von Lars Ulrichs Landsmann Flemming Rasmussen, der die neue Scheibe zusammen mit der Band produzierte.'' Zwar klingt das Schlagzeug für meine Ohren etwas zu trocken und die Leadgitarre ein wenig zu dünn, doch da mir, wie eben schon erwähnt, nur eine Vorab-Kassette vorliegt, will ich mit endgültigen Statements vorsichtig sein. Das gilt auch für den Mix, der diesmal in den Händen von Steve Thompson und Michael Barbiero lag, nachdem die Gruppe mit der Arbeit von Michael Wagener auf Master of Puppets nicht sonderlich zufrieden war. Doch laßt uns nun endlich zu den neun Tracks auf '...And Justice For All''' kommen, die es auf die enorm lange Spielzeit von 64 Minuten und 52 Sekunden bringen. Eröffnet wird das Spektakel erwartungsgemäß von einem schnellen Track, der hier 'Blackened' heißt.'' Weiter geht es mit dem Titelsong '...And Justice For All’, der durch seinen guten Refrain zu überzeugen weiß. Es folgt das recht schleppende 'Eye Of The Beholder', bevor sich mit 'One' die obligatorische Ballade und für mich gleichzeitig beste Nummer der LP anschließt. Besonders beeindruckend ist, wie eigentlich auf der gesamten Scheibe, der charismatische Gesang von James und die interessanten Akustikparts auf der Gitarre. Mit 'The Shortest Straw' folgte wieder eine recht flotte Nummer, von der man sich während des langsamen 'Harvester Of Sorrow' erholen kann. 'The Frayed Ends Of Sanity' setzt den Reigen wieder ein wenig schneller fort, bevor man sich mit dem obligatorisch langweiligen Instrumental 'To Live Is To Die' herumquälen muß. Abgeschlossen wird '...And Justice For All''' vom schnellen und gleichzeitig kürzesten Track, 'Dyer's Eye'. Fazit: Ein klein wenig mehr Unberechenbarkeit hätte Metallica sicher nicht geschadet, aber auch wenn man dieses Album wohl kaum als einen Meilenstein in der Geschichte des Heavy Metal bezeichen kann, führt dennoch kein Weg an dieser LP vorbei. Und eins ist klar: Metallica werden mit dieser Scheibe den weltweiten Durchbruch schaffen, und es gibt wohl kaum eine zweite Band, der dieser Erfolg so zu gönnen wäre."'' Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Metallica Wiki – (englisch) - die Kollegen *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album Kategorie:Album